Unwanted Friendships, Needed Hostilities
by littlebirdy05
Summary: The war has begun. Unable to fond Ivan's body after the fight, paranoia and suspicion is everywhere. Unfortunately it will have to wait, because a new mission has just come in. Along with a secret from Rico's past. Set after One Step Ratings could change.
1. And so we begin

And here we go. I know it's been a long time, and I've pretty much lost everyone who was reading my stuff, but I'm hoping to gain your guy's trust back. ;D And so we begin our next epic tale. And so I give you 'Unwanted friendships, Needed hostilities'. Hope you enjoy. :D

/

Everything was rushing buy in a flurry of paws, wings, weapons, teeth, fangs, beaks, talons, and blood. Central Park Zoo had never been the same since the battle that had taken place months before. In a way, it was a good thing. Humans and animals interacted on a regular basis. Particularly one human by the name of Nathan. What had started as a veterinary internship for him had ended with a bang. He was now the main translator between human and animal. The penguins had built him the translator of course. This had put him in a very important position in humanity's eyes, but to be honest, he was just having fun. After all, what could be more fun than tranquilizing various forms of predatory mammals on a regular basis? Not much. Standing next to Nathan, and even more powerful force at only about a foot high, was the leading man... or rather, bird.

Skipper was on a role. Hand to hand combat was his thing, and there wasn't any animal or human within a five hundred mile radius that could out do him. If not further. One, two, three, and more went down before him, and he didn't break a sweat. Not that he ever did... And standing next to him was the new leading, and surprisingly powerful, lady. Marlene. Being a marine mammal she managed to pick up on the training in water quite quickly, and was actually a surprisingly fast learner. then again, Rico's flame thrower didn't hurt either.

Rico and Gina made an unstoppable team. A scarred, burly penguin, with a wild streak and a love or explosions, and lighting fast little penguin who could sneak up on an enemy quick than you can say "Hey where'd she- oof!". It was a fantastic and deadly combination. Not that the zoo fought to kill, but if it absolutely had to be done, they were the ones for the job. And who made all these weapons and strategic tactics?

Kowalski and Chichi, were the brains. You find someone smarter then them and it's a good possibility that that person won't last long. What Kowalski and Chichi didn't have in brains they made up for in cunning. Still, it wasn't likely you'd find someone smarter than them anyhow. They organized tactics and strategies, predicted where the enemy would strike, and put together all special operation. Who carried out the special operations?

Private was the penguin you went to for that one. Seemingly small and cute, he was also a major threat. He didn't promote violence, so what did he do? Infiltrated the enemy's sanctum and found out every secret they could possibly hold. The only one who could possibly be better at that than him was Kowalski, and that was a small possibility. Private worked alone, and currently that's how he liked it. He'd been quite attached to a female once... but that was months ago. Private was the youngest and had learned from the best. Skipper of course.

So here they were, fighting off any and all enemy threats within their area, and doing a damn good job at it too. It seemed that this was all they would be doing for the longest time. That is, until a new mission alert came in. It happened to have been sent to them during this very fight. They wouldn't get it until all enemies had been fought off, but it involved a transfer, a new species, and a dark little secret from Rico's past.

I know I've said it before, but are you guys convinced yet? Four whole different chapter in a couple days time.  
>Totally back dude. :]<p> 


	2. An unpleasant reunion

Another chapter. This one has more German, but not to worry, it will be explained in the next chapter. :]

Kowalski and Chichi stood up in unison as the rest of the gang entered the penguin habitat. The habitat had been completely rebuilt and remodeled after the battle with the polar bears and was now a high quality environment on the outside, and a kick ass HQ on the inside.

"Skipper, we just receiver information." Kowalski said.

"Received." Chichi corrected. This had been standard procedure. A kind of therapy to get Kowalski's speech back in order. "As you know the new habitats are finally finished. There's a number of new inhabitants arriving at the zoo today. One of them is unknown, but news of the others has spread like wildfire. It's some kind of new species. They believe that they were genetically created by the hand of man." She said. Everyone stared intently.

"They are of both mammal and aviator origin."

"Avian" Chichi corrected. "We believe that these creatures are considered free reign, and we need to convince then to join our cause before Ivan's brutes capture them." Skipper nodded.

"Right! Everyone lets meet them there when they arrive. Move out!" Skipper was just about to leap out the entrance with everyone else when Kowalski cleared his throat.

"Skipper I'd mulch more prefer to stay here and... and work." He muttered. Skipper looked at him.

Kowalski seemed to have aged over the course of only a month, working nonstop to try and find the actual _cure _to his illness. Chichi, who also had contracted the disease helped him, but his case was so much worse. He still had had no success in finding the cure.

Just then, Private spoke up.

"If you don't mind Skippah, I can stay with Kowalski." He said, sincerely. Skipper nodded.

"Alright, but just this once. You know I can't be letting you off the hook all the time." He said. Private smiled and Skipper allowed himself to give a small smile back before leaving.

/

The habitat was dark. It was full of vegetation, but at the same time it was cool, almost like the penguin habitat. They all stood back and watched as crated were being unloaded.

An entire species in it's own was being held here. There weren't very many...

Anticipation hung in the air as the crates were opened. Then tentatively a small furred paw reached out and touched the grass. From the shadows the creature emerged, a beak, long ears, it's arms were like wings, but clearly not used for flying. It's back was arched, and it's back legs were permanently bend, ready to jump. They all stood stunned when they realized that these small creatures actually looked like a cross between a rabbit and a penguin. It had the long ears, and the same black and white pattern.

The creature looked at the group, then, deciding it was safe, fully emerged from the crate. Others soon followed and soon there were a few dozen of them. Skipper gave the usual introduction, and stated their cause. What was clearly their leader opened his mouth to speak.

"Wir verstehen, aber nicht Englisch sprechen." He murmured. Skipper looked at them surprised. That voice sounded oddly familiar. Perhaps it was just the German, but he couldn't shake the fact that... Mohawk. These creatures had mohawks. Skipper turned swiftly around, only to find that Rico was cowering. Cowering? Rico?

"Rico, wha-" Skipper was interrupted by a very menacing sound. Like a cross between a lion's grown and a bird's screech. Skipper turned around and took a step back in surprise, seeing each and every one of them on all fours, poised to strike.

"Du Freak! Was machst du hier? Wir haben euch gesagt, wenn wir sahen immer Sie wieder würden wir dich töten! Und ich bin bereit, das Versprechen halten ..."

Rico hesitated, looking at the others around him. Gina in particular was looking at him in horror. He turned back to the group.

"Du ... Du kamst zu mir nach Hause ... Das ist jetzt mein Zuhause ..." He said, and Skipper could have sworm that for the first time in his life, he heard Rico's voice tremble.

"Du verdienst es nicht ein Haus ..." The leader growled, tensing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Skipper jumped in, intervening before things went any further. "We came here to welcome and invite you to our zoo. I don't know how you all know Rico, but if you've got a problem with him, you'll have to go through this whole zoo first." Skipper said, crossing his flippers. The leader stared at him with annoyance, then turned back a hateful glare at Rico.

"Fein." He spat. The group turned to leave, and Rico relaxed a little. Then the leader turned around slowly, glaring at him.

"Das kann Ihre Unterschlupf Sie lehnen der Natur zu sein, aber du wirst nie ein Zuhause haben." He hissed.

The others looked at Rico, who only turned away.


	3. To gain an enemy and lose a friend

Adelie. It's been months, but... that was just it. It's been _only_ months. Only a few months, and though he'd never admit it out loud, not that he needed to, he was absolutely heartbroken. They'd only known each other a short time, but there was just something there, you know? And the only reason she was being transferred was for the money, which they didn't even need in the end! Private sighed. He was just... just so tired of thinking about it. He felt empty, like he just didn't have any energy anymore.

Sighing, Private stood up, walking over to Kowalski who was working feverishly.

"Kowalski..." he muttered. Kowalski just grunted in response. "I'm going to take a walk and stop by the other new enclosure. Skippah says we can go alone, will you come?" Kowalski shook his head, preoccupied.

"No just... It's fine just go ahead and go."

"But Skippah said-"

"Look, I said it's fine, when Skipper's not here, I'm in comrade!"

"Command." Private corrected.

Kowalski growled, irritated at being torn from his research, and Private's shoulders slumped.

"Alright..." He mumbled, exiting the HQ.

Skipper and all others stood outside the new enclosure, looking at Rico, who's flippers were crossed, and shoulder's hunched.

"What was that all about?" Skipper asked, in a mildly demanding tone. Rico just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"They called him a freak." Gina mumbled in her unusually quite voice. "They said something about telling him, if they ever saw him again they'd kill him, and that they were prepared to keep that promise..." Her voice trailed off, and they all looked back at Rico who just growled.

"My old colony. Rejectod me da moment I vas born. Das all you need to know." He mumbled, then continued walking back to the penguin enclosure.

/

The penguins and Marlene jumped through the entrance to the HQ, and after a quick look around, Skipper looked at Kowalski.

"Where's Private?" He demanded.

"Er?" Kowalski mumbled, still into his work.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski jumped, nearly having a heart attack, and looked at Skipper.

"Ehem, yes, Skipper?" Kowalski muttered.

"Where's Private?" He demanded again. Kowalski looked nervous and shuffled his feet.

"I- I guess I lent him out to investigate the other habituate. I'm sorry, I've just not been able to focus..." Kowalski hung his head.

"Sent, and Habitat." Chichi corrected. Kowalski winced, and Skipper shook his head.

"Look Kowalski, I understand, but-" Skipper was cut short by Phil and Mason running in.

"Oh thank heavens you haven't went to the other enclosure yet!" Mason said breathlessly. The penguins and Marlene looked at each other.

"Why?" Skipper asked, not sure if he was wanting to hear the answer.

"The other inhabitant-" Mason gasped. "It's a leopard seal!" Skipper's eyes went wide.

"Private!"


	4. A leg for a penguin

Panic was the first word that came to mind when you saw the scene before you. There was shouting, lots of shouting. Anger, desperation, a feeling that you'd run out of time already. Nathan's hands were shaking as he struggled to find the appropriate key. Finally he undid the lock and the penguins bolted in without a second thought. The scene they were met with nearly wrenched their hearts out.

First of all, there was blood, and by penguin standards, a lot of it. Then they heard a scream.

/

Private made his way into the new habitat, looking around. It was a little odd, actually. It looked a lot like theirs, with ice and snow, and cool water. It made him wonder why they hadn't simply put this new inhabitant in with the rest of them. The answer came him him in the form of a leopard seal clearing her throat behind him. Slowly he turned, to face the young seal looking down at him.

"It's not that smart, coming into my habitat, you know. You're, like, kind of my prey and all." She said. Private trembled a little, never having been face to face with the creature he'd heard horror stories about.

"Uh- I-I'm-" Private's nervous stuttering was cut off.

"I mean, it's nothing personal, but... I have a reputation to keep. I _am_ going to have to kill you now. You do know that, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Private swallowed. Then he ran screaming.

Private slid along the ice, all the time looking for the way he came in, but also keeping an eye out for the seal that was on his a moment he thought he'd lost her, then suddenly she came leaping out of the ice right at him. In his panic Private lashed out with his beak, cutting her above the eye.

"Gah!" She shouted, swiftly using her tail to knock Private against the opposing ice shelf. Private whimpered, seeing his own blood in addition to the seal's. He quickly jumped up though, while she was distracted, sliding as fast as he could. To the right, strait, left, around the corner, finally hiding behind a thin crease of overlapping ice. His breath was heavy, his body was shaking, and to be honest, he was terrified out of his wits. There was quite...

Suddenly the seal burst from beneath the thin ice beneath him and he screamed.

/

"Private!" Skipper shouted, seeing the penguin desperately holding on the edge of the above ice shelf. Private didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be hyperventilating. Skipper lurched forward, intending to save Private, but before he had even taken a step, he fell flat and was being dragged backwards by his ankle. "What the-" All the penguins turned wide eyed as the leopard seal dragged Skipper back. They all rushed forward but we paralyzed with fear when they heard a very distinct crack, and suddenly skipper was lifted from the ground. One swing and he was in the air, and just as quick he was smack back on the ice.

"Oof! Ah, why you- Ahg!" Again Skipper was in the air and being brought down fast. Air, ice, air, ice, each one came at him hard, and all in a matter of seconds. Before anyone had gotten enough sense to intervene there was another sickening crack and then a snap, and Skipper was immediately in the air. Problem was, the leg that the seal had a hold of... well, it didn't follow. The others cried out as Skipper hit the ground, eyes rolling, and a dark liquid splattered all over the ice. The seal grinned triumphantly, then suddenly frowned in disgust.

"Ack! Disgusting! It's-" Suddenly Kowalski's eyes lit up in a combination of surprise and interest.

"Oil!"

"Hey!" The seal looked up to the top of the ice shelf where Nathan now stood, holding Private... and a nice looking tranquilizer gun. There was a pop.

"Ow, what the- Oooh..." The leopard seal collapsed, and all stood still for a moment. Suddenly everything was in motion again, the penguins and Marlene rushing towards Skipper, who's eyes were still reeling. They and Nathan were there in a matter of minutes, hovering over him.

"Skipper! Skipper are you okay!" They shouted. Skipper closed his eyes tight and gripped his head.

"Fish and chips, man! Stop shouting. I'm going to have a headache as it is!" He yelled. They stopped of course, and Skipper sighed. After a moment he opened his eyes, and looked at his flippers. The others gasped. He couldn't see it well, but there was definitely a red tint when the light hit his glistening feathers, and he could only imagine the red the was trailing down his snow white feathers.

"Skipper, we need to get you back to the vet room, now." Nathan said, handing Private to Marlene, and reaching down to pick Skipper up. Skipper waved him away.

"Nah, I'm fine. A band aid and a good pillow and I'll be up in no time." He said, struggling to get up. The others looked at each other worriedly, and Skipper stopped, looking down. "Ehem... Where is my right leg?" He muttered, looking around. "Ah," He scooted closer to the severed leg that lay a few feet from him, and grabbed it. "Alright men... and Marlene. Let's go back home." He said, starting to stand.

"Woah, woah woah!" Nathan held Skipper down. "You just got your leg tore off and you want to walk back!" He yelled. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Well yes," in one swift motion Skipper ripped off the "skin" covering the covered leg, which turned out to be a very clever synthetic. It revealed, underneath, a completely mechanized one, which he swiftly reattached and stood up on. "It's not the first time, after all." Skipper cracked his neck, ignoring the looks of shock. "Alright, as I said, lets-"

"Skippah..." Skipper looked over to Private, who Marlene was still supporting. "Skippah, I don't feel..." Private then just hung there, not completing his sentence. Marlene shrieked.

"Skipper! The blood!" There was blood, and a lot of it, coming from Private's back. Skipper stiffened.

"Nathan! Get take care of Private! Rico, Gina, go with him, you have the right medical supplies, Kowalski, Chichi, Marlene come with me! Private's going to be fine. Move!" Skipper snapped.

Private would be fine, he'd make sure of that. He'd also make sure Kowalski got the right punishment. This was his fault after all.


	5. The fight

You have no FREAKING idea the trouble it took to get this up. The whole process involved a finally finished chapter, a glass of milk, getting tangled in some cords, busting open the skin on my shin, and a complete retype of this chapter. I am so tired. Doubtless there will be some uber mistakes and typos but... whatever. Please enjoy and someone, PLEASE at least tell me this was all worth it!

~

Tap, tink, tap, tink, tap tink. The sound of Skipper's pacing was all that was heard in the stillness of the dark outside the veterinarty office. Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski were the only three left waiting. The air was tense and eerily silent, as though they were afraid the slightest noise would cause complications. Finally, Kowalski spoke.

"Skipper, I-"

"Don't talk to me Kowalski. In fact, don't talk at all." Skipper growled, pausing in his pacing to look up at the taller penguin. "You _know_ the credo, Kowalski. Never swim alone! You think I pound that into your guy's brains for my own health! You deliberatly disobayed the one rule I taught you to obey at all cost! Not only is that like a slap to my face Kowalski, but you may have very well cost Private his you life!"

"B- but Skipper, I-" Kowalski was taken back by this. He'd never seen Skipper so angry in his life.

"You _what_ Kowalski? You _what_? You were too obsorbed in saving your own life, that you'd jeapordize another's? You're supposed to be the brains of this groups Kowalski, but this little show of- of- stupidity! It shows me you just might not be cut out for this team! What do you think Kowalski? Think you can handle not killing another fellow penguin!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Skipper... I-"

"Sorry? _Sorry_! You think sorry is going to save Private's life! You think _sorry_ is going to cure him from having to go through death, not once, but twice!_ You think sorry can do anything!"_ Skipper shouted louder. Kowalski clenched his flippers.

"What else can I do, Skipper! I'm sorry I was trying to save Chichi's and my life! I'm sorry I was up for days at a time doing research! I'm sorry that I'm so incompitent! I'm sorry I have this godforsaken disease, Skipper! I'm sorry I had to be the last surviving member of my colony! I'm sorry that I've become such a burgendy to you even though I have nothing but the utter most respect and faithfulness to you! I'm just so sorry!"

"It's _burden_, Kowalski!"

"Whatever! Stop correcting me!"

"Well if you'd just get it right in the first place-!"

"And that's my fault!"

"Yes it is! You should have told us!"

"I didn't want to hurry you!"

"It's _worry_ and as you can see you've obviously done a _fantastic _job! Were as calm as a bunch of freaking frogs on a log!"

"Frogs are calmer in shallow pools of water!"

"Well then why don't you go lay face down in one and tell me how it feels!"

"Oh real manure Skipper!"

"IT'S MATURE!"

With an angry cry, Kowalski lunged at Skipper, sending the two flying to the ground. They rolled back and forth in a flurry of jabs and kicks. Not but a few feet away Rico watched, shaking, flippers clenched, shoulders hunched, jaw tightened.

_You freak of nature!  
>You have no home!<br>You will never deserve a home!_

Was this it? His doing, by merely existing? Was he doomed to live a life constantly having whatever family he had, ripped apart in front of him? No..._no._

"Stop!" Rico shouted, roughly grabbing each oenguin by the back of the neck, and ripping the two apart. The two stared up at him as though they had forgotten he were there, and he in turn, glared down at him. He was seething and shaking. He opened his beak to speak, but could find no words to say in his anger. Finally...

"Selfish! Vhat do you zink zis vill help! No! Selfish!" He cried angrily. He was breathing hard, and he shut his eyes tight, before turning and speeding away, Skipper and Kowalski calling after him in veign.

The two penguins sighed and looked at each other. Skipper had a few feathers ripped out and what looked like the beginning of a black eye. Kowalski had a slight limp and a small amount of blood smeared on the inside of his suit. The two looked away again, in shame.

"K- Kowalski... I'm-"

I know Skipper... I'm sorry as well. I just... I need to realize that... there are more peoplr to think about... more lives to protect that... just my own... If it wasn't for my carelessness-... I should have-"

"No- No Kowalski... I shouldn't have blamed you... It wasn't your fault and I... I over reacted. I was just..."

"Worried... I know. I am too... and I just feel so guiliteen... I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that." He said. Skipper sighed, and gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Guilty, Kowalski... and don't. Please." Kowalski looked down at him.

"Thank you, Skipper."

Nathan suddenly opened the door to the office, breathing heavily. His eyes shone as he looked down at them, body sillouetted agains the dark by the flourecent lights inside.

"He's alright... Private's going to be okay!"


	6. aftermath

Yeah, my internet is totally out. I've got one bar right now, so, typos galore! :D *sigh* Anywho, I hope you like it, it's just a little something.

Private woke to silence. He lay on a soft bed, which was unusual, and he had bandages around him. His back hurt, and he was still drowsy. A bit of dust fell from shelves every so often, signifying there was another battle going on outside. This was nothing new. He wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten here, or even what had really happened, but he had to get up and help, this much he did know. He lept from the bed, but stopped immeadiately and shut his eyes. His head hurt and his chest was tight. What had happened?

_**"Private!" CRACK**_

The memory nearly made Private sick. Was Skipper okay? He had to be. Private quickly leaped through the entrance to find himself in the midst of battle. It was arctic foxes this time. Smaller, but much more agile. A glint of light shining off something caught Private's eye, and he gasped when he saw it's source. It was Skipper's leg. Completely mechanical. Was this his fault? Was-

Private was jolted out of his thoughts when a white fox drove him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The fox snarled and raised a clawed paw, ready to strike. Private shut his eyes, cringing, when suddenly the weight was lifted off him with a yelp, and a flipper dragged him up. Rico looked down at him and grunted.

"Back inside. Jou vill get hurt even worse." He muttered.

"B- but I need to help-" Private was interrupted.

"Niegn. Not now. No offense, but jou are more of a... vell jou know." Rico shrugged and turned away, and Private sighed, making his way back inside. The battle would be over soon enough anyway...

~  
>"No can do, Private." Skipper said, crossing his flippers.<p>

"But Skippah!" Private cried in protest.

"No, and that's final. If anything this leopard seal attack has only made me realize even more just how young you are. You're vulnerable, not quite fully trained. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again. Comprende?"

"But-"

_"Comprende?"_Skipper demanded. Private sighed.

"Comprende..." He said, half heartedly.

"Right," Skipper said, turning to the rest of the penguins. "Let's get down to buisiness. Kowalski, tell me how many..." Private let the rest of the conversation fade away as he slunk away to the bunk room.

No faith. They had no faith in him anymore... Just one incedent, and it was a leopard seal that had taken him by surprise! If they had been in that situation... Of course, they wouldn't have. Skipper had always tought them to be suspicious at all times, and... if he had just listened... Private shook his head. It just wasn't him though. Everybody had good in them, no matter what Skipper said, and he'd always believe that... right? Private rubbed his eyes as colorless images swam through his head. Images of rivers and jungles, of the open ocean, and the wide arctic tundra. It had been this way ever since the bell tower.

_"Calm down Private, we'll be there soon. Then you can have all the fun you want kicking tail."_

Private heard the chuckle of the voice fading away, and he sighed. There was so much he didn't remember, and ever since these memories had started coming back... well Private truely wonder if ignorance was indeed bliss. He wished so much that Adelie was with him...


End file.
